


It's A Kind Of Magic

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poor Dean will he ever get a break, Raptors are at it again, References to Midsomer Murders, The answer to that is no, Traveling Aboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Team Free Will travels aboard with the Raptors in tow.Hopefully, the countries are still standing after they leave.





	It's A Kind Of Magic

It was so windy, that you’d think the bunker had moved to Chicago.

The wind was only supposed to last one day, one day turned into a week.

Wind advisories were consistent, then… the Cotton Balls appeared.

Cotton was everywhere in the kitchen, in the fridge, in the pool, cotton was taking over the bunker.

Dean went to clean the cotton out of his bed, he went to grab the giant piece of cotton, eyes suddenly appeared.

Dean screamed, threw the cotton and scrambled backwards.

“Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokemon” “It rides on the wind and slips into people’s homes. After it has turned a room into a cotton-filled mess, it giggles to itself and takes off “. “This nuisance sneaks into people’s homes, where it hides important things and scatters cotton all over the place”. “Whimsicott doesn’t have a fixed location, it floats around on the whirling winds, appearing all over the place to perform its mischief,” Rotom says.

While Dean was finishing cleaning up the cotton, a bouquet of flowers floated by.

Dean had to do a double take, a floating bouquet of flowers.

“Florges the Garden Pokemon” “Its life can span several hundred years. It’s said to devote its entire life to protecting gardens” Rotom said to Dean.

Dean wondered, if he should start drinking again or if that would make it worse.  

Dean went to go get some Cotton Candy but found it had somehow grown in size.

He didn’t remember buying the germinating kind at least he didn’t think he did.

“Dean have you seen Swirlix there you are” Jack climbed onto the counter reached in the cabinet and pulled out Dean’s Cotton Candy.

“Swirlix the Cotton Candy Pokemon” “Because it only eats nothing but sweets, its fur is as sticky sweet as Cotton Candy” Rotom informs Dean.

The last of Dean’s Cotton Candy has disappeared down Swirlix’s gullet who was now taking a nap in Jack’s arms.

The lights in the kitchen dimmed then blew out “I just changed them not a week ago” Dean growled at the ceiling.

Dean went to the control room to investigate a very small mouse looking thing “Dedenne the Antenna Pokemon” “It sneaks into people’s homes and steals electricity from their outlets. When your electric bill seems off, it's the handiwork of this rascal” Rotom said to Dean.

Dedenne ran up Dean’s leg nuzzled into his shoulder and fell asleep.

Dean, almost fell over when Sam told him that they had a case in Scotland.

Poipole transported them to Scotland… but they landed in the middle of Loch Ness.

Dean had to hike into town, Jack rode on Blue and Sam on Deadly Weapon.

When they reached, the town something seemed off about it.

The people were made of… Marshmallows.

The town of Aberdeen was now entirely populated by marshmallow people.

Apparently, some Witch had cursed the town for breaking her Crystal Ball.

Dean, thought that was kinda petty at least the people could still speak.

A new Winery had opened up and now the water level in the Loch was fluctuating.

The FWA (Farmers Wives Association), felt the Winery was using up all the water and endangering the wildlife that lives in the loch.

Blue and Deadly Weapon, got bored and ran off to find something fun to do.

“What are you doing, no don’t, bad Raptors” Jack yelled at them.

Blue, had bitten the arm off of a marshmallow man.

Red marshmallow goo was spilling everywhere at an alarming rate.

The man soon fell to the ground,  his eyes turned to X’s.

Blue and Deadly Weapon, quickly devoured what was left of the man.

They ran back to Jack giving him sad puppy eyes.

“I forgive you, but from now on you have to ask permission to devour people okay,” Jack told them.

They nuzzled up against him and purred.

“Why do the Raptors have red on their faces,” Dean asked hoping this was all a dream.

“They got hungry and ate half of the town,” Jack told them.

“I forgot to feed them before we left” Jack, said as Poipole appeared beside him holding a bag of Raptor food.

“Jack, where did you get their food” Sam, asked Jack remembering that the local store back home had it on backorder.

“Well, after Blue and Deadly Weapon ate half the town,”  Jack explained.

“We ran into a tall, gorgeous blue-eyed man who showed us where they sell Raptor food Poipole just finished taking the last of it back home”.

On the beach, leading to the loch there was a rainbow flag in the sand.

The water bubbled, and Nessie rose from the loch.

Nessie was half marshmallow, half Plesiosaur and she was coming to shore at a rapid pace.

She reached the shore and placed two flags next to the rainbow, one blue, purple, pink and the other blue, pink and yellow.

She then returned to the loch, but not before soaking everyone.

Two weeks later they had to travel to Wales.

The first thing they saw, before entering Pembrokeshire was a giant Biohazard sign.

The town had been hit by a giant blast of marshmallow radiation a month ago.

Now, everyone was radioactive marshmallow people.

The radiation had turned some people into zombies.

Once again, Blue and Deadly Weapon got bored and ran off.

They ran across the Welsh countryside, scaring everyone they met.

They ran, in and out of shops causing messes everywhere they went.

By the time Jack found them they had eaten half the town again, caused a lot of damage, had a warrant out for their arrest.

They also had become radioactive and would now glow in the dark thanks to all the radioactive people they ate.

The town was all in a frenzy about the last recording of a popular folk singer that had supposedly killed himself.

“Jack why are the Raptors glowing green,” Dean asked afraid of the answer he would get.

“They kinda ate half the town again and now there radioactive,” Jack told him.

Dean wondered again why the Raptors lived in the bunker.

“They also glow in the dark too,” Jack replied walking away.

“Where are you going,” Sam asked him “Charlie invited me to get some fruit juice with him before he has to leave,” Jack said.

So Sam and Dean had to babysit the Raptors till Jack came back easier said than done.

Radioactive Raptors are infinitely harder to keep under control than normal raptors.

Sam and Dean chased them through the valleys and moors.

Dean was never so glad to be back home so he didn’t have to babysit Blue and Deadly Weapon anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whimsicott-Sun, Ultra Sun Ultra Moon  
> Florges-Ultra Moon  
> Swirlix-Y, Alpha Sapphire  
> Dedenne-Ultra Sun  
> I don't know if people can ride on Raptors or not.  
> I apologise to the city of Aberdeen for turning everyone into marshmallows and also having the Raptors devour you.  
> The Witch was added in on a whim to explain the marshmallow people.  
> Same with the people still being able to speak.  
> The FWA is from an episode of Midsomer Murders 17.4  
> The Raptors eating people and the marshmallow blood was an idea that came randomly to me one morning.  
> I have no clue what kind of food Raptors eat.  
> I didn't know if I wanted Nessie to be all marshmallow or all Plesiosaur, so I compromised and went half and half.  
> I also apologise to the city of Pembrokeshire for turning everyone into radioactive marshmallow zombies.  
> They were not originally set to go to Wales another early morning idea.  
> Radioactive Raptors was also early morning thinking.  
> The thing about the Folk Singer is from Midsomer Murders 17.3  
> I was going to use part of Midsomer Murders 18.1 but at the time I wrote it I was only about 30 mins through it and didn't know enough about it.  
> I originally wasn't going to put Charlie's name in I was just going to mention him.  
> Title is from A Kind Of Magic-Queen.  
> Soundtrack is A Kind Of Magic-Queen.  
> Additional songs used are also by Queen  
> My Fairy King  
> Ogre Battle  
> The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke  
> Seven Seas Of Rhye  
> Lily Of The Valley  
> Dragon Attack  
> Machines (Back To Humans)  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.


End file.
